Pyro's Adventure
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Pyro finds the world of his dreams, but is it real or just imagination. Crossover... Only 1 LONG chap... DONE!


Set after X3, spoilers if you have yet to see it.

This is a short crossover huns.

* * *

**_Pyro's Adventure_**

**__**

Pyro lay on his bed in the re-built underground fortress. Magneto had not been seen since the whole Warren Labs incident. In fact he was pretty much alone there. Sure James and Juggernaut stopped by. There where also some mutants still on the island. James talked to him more, though he mostly told him news that he had found out sneaking into some of the government files. There where rumors that Mystique had rounded up former Brotherhood members and was now working for the Government Agency, Shield.** ¹**

Sure he could leave at anytime, but he just wanted somewhere that was like home, and this was the closest thing too it. He hated to admit it, but Magneto and Mystique where more like family to him, well completely more than his real ones and all the abuse he had suffered from them. He had began writing novels late at night, strange ones with Vampires and weird romances. He himself wasn't sure about them, but James had read one and couldn't take his eyes off it, but he just wrote them for fun.

"Ay, yo Pyro, do you think you have food somewhere in the place, I'm sick of using the dine and dash trick at the diners, you know what I mean." said the Brooklyn accented voice of a multiple version of James as they all walked in one after another and turned into their one singular self.

"Try the door on the right down the hall, I think there's still some ham in there." said Pyro as he got off the bed for a stretch.

"Thanks, and uh Merry Christmas, kid." said James walking off.

Pyro glared at the word kid, but yelled down the hallway, "Yeah, Merry Christmas to you."

Pyro walked towards a hall he had never been down before, Magneto had told him it was private, but it was so quite and boring, anything seemed like something fun, even if it wasn't. He walked down the hall to only see three doors. He decided to open the one closest to him, but there was nothing but a VERY long and dark tunnel and once lit, seemed to go on for miles. He assumed it may go under all of Ginosha. He was about to open the second door when he heard footsteps coming down the passage way.

He walked towards the stairs to see an interesting sight, there where two people standing there, one he remembered from the bridge, the mutant women who had the children that Magneto had, strangely, been shocked by and a man hooded in black, they glanced at Pyro and walked on even when Pyro had started to approach them, as he was going to the corner they had turned, they had disappeared. He looked around but saw no doors or openings, but had only felt a quick wind pass him. **²**

"Hey Pyro, what are you starring at?" asked James, looking as Pyro starred at the wall.

"Nothing." said Pyro turning and walking past James and back to the other hall.

"Strange kid." James shook his head as he bit into a sandwich.

Pyro reentered the hallway and reached for a different door, it was what looked like a bedroom. Pictures littered the walls. One of a women with raven hair and a look of exotic beauty. Then a few of two small children, and one of a raven haired teenage girl. He felt a blow of wind again and turned around for second, and as he looked back the picture on the raven haired women and magneto and the two kids where gone. He left the room, not wanting to continue, as he left he noticed more pictures, more recently, depicting him, Magneto, Mystique, Toad, and one of Sabertooth. There where even some pictures of him and Xavier, Pyro didn't look twice as he left.

He opened the last room to see heaps of odd inventions. A strange layout of a circular metal object with a sketch of a person in it, a ray like gun, some large metal, person-sized, domes, and what looked like a TV. There was a note on it saying something that was smudged. He walked over by it and decided to see if maybe it might work, he plugged it in and it switched on to what looked like a nature show, all he saw was woods with no people in it, but a victorian house in the distance.

At first he didn't hear anything, but then he saw a shack a little off the screen and then a VROOM sound and a motorcycle took off leaving marks during a pop-o-wheely and a man with light brown hair yelling and chasing after him in a hopping type of run. It got boring after about five minutes of no one on screen. As he went to turn it off, he felt a tug and then he blacked out.

"Hey you? You okay, hey you?" came a female voice.

"Huh?" asked Pyro opening his eyes to see bright daylight and the victorian house, as he came into focus, he could see a somewhat tall blonde with a red shirt and jean, her blue eyes had concern in them.

"I said are you okay? What are you doing in our backyard?" she asked.

"I, I don't know." He said as he gaped at what was just on the TV and back only to see a large, and oddly colored tree.

"I don't think your okay, why don't we get you something to drink," she said helping up Pyro." I'm Tabitha, what your name?"

"John." he said, without thinking.

"Even if your not from Bayville, I'm still surprised, you even walked through our lawn, I mean after all where pretty well known." said Tabitha getting some water from the fridge.

There was a knock from the basement and Tabitha gave Pyro the water and walked over to the sink and turned it on, it knocked, then black water came out that turned orange and then clear. She stomped on the floor twice. She turned to a confused and disgusted Pyro.

"Sink problems." she said as she sat down after getting her own bottle. "Where you from?"

"Uhm. ." he didn't know what to say, he didn't like questions, but just in time a man with silver hair ran in the door and slammed it. He was wearing all black.

"Pie, what the hell are you wearing?" asked Tabitha.

"Shh, I don't want him to know I'm home." said 'Pie', taking off a black trench coat and running to the fridge in a gust of wind. "Hey."

"Hey." said John.

"Tabs, I thought Boss-lady said no significant others in the house for a week." said Pie getting a drink of water.

"Oh he's not. Pietro this is John, he was passed out in the garden." said Tabitha. Pyro noticed a resemblance between the boy on Magneto's wall and this one.

"Wow, a person other then Shadowcat walked on our lawn." said Pietro, in a small amount of wonder.

"Did you taste the water tabs. . ." the grease covered boy with dark, long brown hair stopped. "Who's the guy?"

"John, this is Lance. John was passed out, okay well unconscious in our garden." said Tabitha.

"Well it's not really a garden since that issue with Logan, Kurt and the runaway weed-wacker." said Lance.

"They said it was an accident." said Tabitha.

Pyro thought of those names, Kurt seemed mean something and Logan clicked. It all clicked when a certain blue skinned, red haired mutant walked in the house, sneaking a bag of chips past the teens.

"Hey boss-lady." said Lance, as they blocked John.

"What are you hiding?" she asked quickly.

"What do you got?" asked Pietro.

"Nothing." she said ignoring her previous question and walking off.

Pyro sat in quite confusion as he tried to absorb what was going on, where was he, who where these people, and how the hell did he get here. His mind raced as Mystique walked by. It looked like Mystique, except for the clothes and somewhat normal and less scaly skin. As if on cue the boy from earlier with the light brown hair came running in, to dive under the table cloth, peak out and mutter, "I'm not here."

"Hey, have you seen Mags?" asked a brown haired, red eyes boy coming in.

"Where was he last?" asked Mystique, coming down the steps.

"Running." said a blondish red head behind him.

"From?" said Pietro.

"A deranged Wolverine." said the boy again.

"Seen Toad?" asked the blonde.

"Under the table." said Pietro calmly.

"You do realize that you will die tonight." said Todd ,who John/Pyro presumed was this Toad, coming out from the table.

"Consider it a long past due revenge." said Pietro.** ³**

"Morning Pyro, Pyro this is John. Remy this is John, and now that we're all introduced, we're going to continue talking to our guest. John, this is also Todd." said Tabitha pointing to all of them.

"Thanks Tabs." said Todd/Toad sarcasticly, wiping himself off.

Pyro's eyes widened as he shook Pyro's hand. In his mind he repeated, 'could this be me?' He had blondish tinted hair and blue eyes like his. He was taller and thiner, and seemed to have an accent when he spoke. He decided it wasn't him. Until a certain metal clad man came in with cape in hand and looking irritated as he got water from the fridge.

"John, what happened to all the food back at the base?" he directed to Pyro.

"Fed the birds." Remy answered and he got some snacks from the cabinet.

"Why is everyone here?" asked a raven haired girl with red tips as she walked in.

Pyro's attention fell on her. She was beautiful and exotic looking with her dark hair, pail skin, and wild ice blue eyes. Her crimson lips and lack of concern for the people around her, was fascinating to him. She seemed to just float as she walked to the fridge. She looked at him as Tabitha introduced him. As she was about to say his name, he stood up and said it himself.

"John, I'm John and you would be?" he asked shaking her hand, very much unlike himself.

"Wanda." she said with a flickering smile as he held her hand tightly.

"He was unconscious in our garden." said Pietro.

"This is Magneto and coming in the door to scarf down more of our food is Sabertooth and Mastermind." said Tabitha.

"Uh huh." he said, still looking at Wanda, who seemed to slightly blush, he quickly with drew his hand.

"Mutant or human?" asked Magneto.

"Mutant. Class 4, and fire is my power, manipulation." he said without further questions, assuming him to be like his Magneto, he emitted some fire with his gloves and played around with it, only to have the other Pyro take it and make little people dance on the counter top happily.

"Very abrupt." said Magneto with a smile.

"Show off." hissed Remy to his Pyro.

"What I do?" asked Pyro, "Other than plot how to kill certain members of my . . . oh look a forest."

"Where do you live?" asked Wanda.

"Ginosha." said Pyro.

"Oh, you must be one of the new residence. . . never mind." said Magneto walking off.

"What's Ginosha?" asked Pietro in confusion.

"It's a base camp." said Magneto.

"Cool." was all of the response he got and they went back to talking to John.

"Hey, we're going over to the X-men's later, wanna come?" asked Tabitha, taking a liking to the fire mutant.

"What?" asked Pyro in slight shock.

"You know the X-men, I mean us Hood members gotta mess with someone, yo." said Todd eagerly.

"Like mess with them how?" asked John.

"Scare Cyclops."

"Flirt with the girls."

"Steel the Profs Chair."

"Dye Jean's hair Purple."

"Hide Rogue's gloves."

"Put pink dye in Kurt and Hank's shampoo."

"Get Kitty stuck half way through the wall."

"Get Logan stuck in a tree on his motorcycle."

"Shoot cannonball through the woods."

"Find Pitor and then have him scare Storm dressed as a strange creature."

"Get Amara and Jubilee in an all out firework/fire fight."

"Mail Roberto to Scotland."

"Get Popsicle to ice himself in a pool." said John, hopeful that Bobby existed.

"Now you got it." said Lance and Pyro at once.

"Cool." said John with a smile as they all gleamed happily at him.

As they left the house towards the Mansion down the road, which this creeped John out, they could see a dark haired girl perched on the cement wall. She looked down at them, clad in black, then went back to ignoring them. Before John could ask who the clawed girl was, now climbing the tree, she jumped down in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked X23 in a bored tone.

"Just visiting as usual Lil Wolvie." said Pietro, who then dived behind everyone.

"Is Kitty home, X23?" asked Lance.

"Yeah." she said, twitching at the name lil wolvie.

The group entered with one less person as Pietro zoomed to the door quickly. Todd was paying close attention to John, for some reason he looked familiar. He shook his head as they opened the door casually, to be greeted by a purple haired Scott, who was fuming.

"WHERE IS DRAKE!" he ran yelling down the hallway.

This was answered by everyone in the living room, pointing upstairs. John couldn't help but laugh, as the others just snickered. Scott stopped and looked. He knew that someone in the group was new, because this was a very lame and cheap trick, generally nothing worth laughing at.

"This is John." said Wanda calmly as she entered the living room and sat next to someone.

Everyone split up, and John stood there with Todd, who kept looking at his face. The two walked by Wanda. John's face nearly dropped as he saw a gothic Rogue. He skin was the color of milk, her eye shadow was dark blue and fish net over shirt over her black sports bra, black mini skirt, and dark green fish net leg stockings. He could never see his times Rogue touching anything of the sort. Next to her was a laughing brown haired girl, who just sat watching TV. She was laughing so hard, she phased through the couch.

"Oops." she said getting back up.

"It's not that funny." said Rogue.

"Sure it is. . . Hi, I'm Kitty." said Kitty, sticking out her hand towards John, who shook it.

"I'm John." he said shaking it.

"I'm Rogue." she said in a meier wave. "The person screaming in the entrance with the purple hair is Scott, ignore him. We all do."

"Anyone seen my shampoo?" asked Kurt walking down the hall.

Pyro looked at him, expecting to hear some religious montra in german, only to notice was a somewhat, minus fur and stuff, normal looking teen, looking for Shampoo. Rogue took a double take as well as Kitty. He looked blue and fuzzy with shoulder length hair, but apparently his red highlights where new.

"What did you do to your hair?" asked Rogue, jumping off the couch.

". . . . Scott did it." said Kurt before bamfing off.

"Scott!" yelled Rogue, walking off quickly.

"Great, more fighting and optic blasts." said a girl coming in, with head to toe fire and magma around her.

"Amara." said the Professor wheeling by.

"Sorry Professor." said the girl turning to normal as she sat on the couch, she looked similar to the girl out front, hair wise.

John mentally thought to himself that if these kinda girls where at his mansion, he would have stayed a little longer. Kurt bamfed back by them and both him and Todd stared at him for a few minutes and walked off together. They walked back in after a while and sat on either side of John on the couch.

"So. . ." said Todd.

"How's everyone?" asked Kurt.

"Huh?" asked John.

"Magneto, Mystique, Sabes, Toad, and others." said Todd.

"What?" asked Pyro, feeling strange.

"From your time?" asked Kurt.

"I, I how. . .?" he was cut off.

"We've been there. . . still hell?" asked Todd. **(4)**

"Uh. . . yeah." said John, now in utter confusion.

"So why everyones gone, why don't you tell us what's been going on." said Kurt.

"Well, the professor, Scott, and Jean died. Magneto's missing. James and Juggernaut are in the Brotherhood. Mystique's human, so's Toad. I don't know about Sabertooth. There was a murders at Warren Labs, cause by Jean. I don't know about Nightcrawler, two weird people are walking around at the base and I don't know who they are, we had some other team mates, one was called Callisto. Storm killed her, and Beast is a senator and ambassador, I'm confused and I don't want to got home yet." he said in more of a quick run through as if on cue, Storm came in with cookies.

"Wow." said Kurt and Todd at once.

"How have you been?" asked Todd in a little bit of concern as Storm came in.

"Bored mostly, been writing romance novels allot." he said feeling more comfortable then he'd felt in a long time.

"Get them published." said Kurt.

"Huh?" asked John.

"Get them published, our Pyro is a famous writer, he writes Vampire romance novels." said Kurt. "I thought Jean was dead already?"

"Really? Yeah, she came back to life." asked John. "How do you know about my time?"

"We had our own traveling experience." said Todd.

"Like a Zombie?" asked Kurt staring in space, with a disturbed manor.

"What?" asked Todd.

"Did Jean come back like a Zombie?" asked Kurt.

"No, she was just unstable and she snapped and then Wolverine killed her, that's what I heard about her death." said John.

"Awkward." said Todd.

"Okay, would you like some cookies?" asked Storm now disturbed at the conversation she over heard.

"Yeah, thanks Storm." said Todd.

"Thanks." said John and Kurt.

"Hey, why your here. . . why don't we go do something. . . fun! What do you do for fun?" asked Todd.

"Hey." said Wanda walking in the room.

"I don't have any. . . Hi." he said, turning to Wanda, who nodded.

"Hey Todd, I think he likes Wanda." said Kurt with a snicker.

"I'm not worried, she's my girl, I truest her." said Todd.

"I am not your girl." glared Wanda as she walked by him and slap/ hexed him over the head. "And I'll never be your girl."

"Yup, there's still hope, she didn't kill me yet." said Todd happily, Pyro gestured an 'Is he crazy,' Kurt merely nodded.

"As we where saying, what do you want to do?" asked Kurt.

"I actually want time to think about everything, if that's alright with you." he snapped at the teleporter.

"Geesh, calm down." said Kurt, leaning back against the couch and watching TV.

"PROFESSOR! Bobby froze himself in the pond!" Said Kitty walking through the Kitchen door and to the upstairs.

Pyro sat there for a bit, rethinking things. He was deffinetly having some unusual luck lately. He was in a strange time where the X-men and Brotherhood didn't mind each others company. . . . much. The Nightcrawler and Toad from this time had been to his time at some point and Bobby froze himself in the pond. He laughed at Wolverine and Cyclops came down the stairs to get him out. He was waiting for something completely random to happen. That's when it happened, a bulldozer came through the wall.

"MULTIPLE, how did you get a bulldozer!" yelled Jean down the hallway.

"Uh. . . a construction zone downtown." said Jamie sheepishly.

"Who was watching you?" asked Jean.

"For the last time I'm 14, I don't need a babysitter." he said angrily as he walked off.

"REALLY! Because you just crashed a bulldozer through the wall. . . only a child does that. . . or the Brotherhood." said Jean following after him.

"Was that. . . James. . ." asked John being cut off.

"We call him Jamie. Oh look one of his clones, must have separated on impact." said Kurt, turning back to the TV as one of the Jamie's ran off to the Kitchen.

"Is this normal?" asked John, seeing the two's reaction.

"Yeah, but it's usually not Jamie." said Todd.

"Your time's strange." said John.

"Well we think your times strange." said Kurt, a little defensive.

"Why don't we go to the Arcade." suggested Todd.

"Are you kidding." said Tabitha running in, "Tonight't the New Years Eve Party."

"I though it was Christmas Eve?" asked John.

"Yeah, like a while ago." said Kitty.

"Do you always have to say like, yo?" asked Todd angrily.

"Do you have to saw, like, yo." said Kitty.

"Pink Bubble Gum Twit." said Todd.

"Slime Breath." she said back.

"You would know." said Todd, smugly.

"OH, YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" yelled Kitty as she tackled Todd over the couch to a girlish scream.

" Aa-any way, How about we head over to the Brotherhood house, maybe you could use some fire to roast the chestnuts." said Tabitha.

"Why would he want to do that, when he could go burn the Bridge with me." said Pyro, happily.

"Because he'd rather go blow things up with me." said Tabitha.

"Hey John, want to go grab a shake?" asked Wanda as she headed out the door.

"Sure." he said as he happily followed her.

"Looks like Pyro's moving in on 'your girl,'"said Kurt with his snorting laugh as Todd began to get angry.

"It's not funny fuzz butt." said Todd angrily.

"I think it is." said Kurt in a snappy way.

As John and Wanda walked down the street to a corner shop, that looked closed, called 'BOM Diner.' Wanda took out some keys from her pocket and opened it. John looked around at the colors, booths and the desk. Wanda went back behind the counter and got out the blender and two glasses. She looked around then went into back and came out with a bucket of ice cream and flavoring syrup. **(5)**

"Strawberry?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah, how'd you guess, you a telepath." asked Pyro with a smirk and raised eyebrow, trying out some charm.

"No, just a smart person." she said, looking at him play with a lighter. "I also eavesdrop once in a while."

"Huh?" asked John/Pyro in wonderment.

"So from what I hear, this place to you must be heaven, than from where you came." she suggested as she turned on the blender.

"YEAH!" yelled Pyro over the blender.

"Going back anytime soon?" she asked.

"Not if I can help it." he muttered.

"Maybe if you stick around till tomorrow, how about we go to 'The Black Mist?'" asked Wanda.

"What's that?"

"It's a dance club, not far out of town." said Wanda.

"I'd like to go." he said, thinking of the last time her danced.

"Good." she said, handing him the shake.

Later on at the party that night, music blasted and people down the street complained. But when they came too close, Bobby and Todd, threw snow and water balloons at them. John sat happily on one of the tables, talking to Amara and Kitty. Rogue had even said a few things once, and Bobby and him had got into a play/mock fight and broken a punk bowl, and no one seemed to care. It was like old times, when they where fun. These people didn't know that he was a killer and a terrorist, but they thought him a simple teen, a mutant just wanting to have fun.

"Hey John, catch!" yelled Amara, shooting a fire ball at him, he caught it and threw it to Pyro.

"Anybody wanna play hot potato?" asked Tabitha, making a small bomb.

"Pietro, if there's a scratch on that motorcycle!" yelled Todd as Pietro took off with the motorcycle. **(6)**

John went and sat under the tree, drifting off, thinking about this strange new world. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow might bring. He fell completely asleep when a football hit him in the head and the voices full of concern and panic drifted away. As he drifted off, it was only a moment until he was awaken by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes as he heard the Brooklyn voice of James again.

"Kid, you okay? I heard a thump.. . Whoa. You got quite a knot on your head." he said, crouching next to him.

He was back at the base, and in the invention room. The TV above him was broken and he had cuts on his hands and a little on his face. He sighed and slowly stood, with James's help, it had all just been a dream. They walked out and closed the door tightly, as Pyro thought about the place of his dreams. As they left a football rolled out from behind the door, where it had left a dent.

* * *

**THE END... OR IS IT!**

_1._ In comics, the updated one, after Magneto pissed Mystique off, she joined the government and helped foil his plans, while in listing former Hood members.

_2._ Seen X3, pay VERY close attention between the reaction of the women and Mags on the bridge, does she look familiar, her hair and stuff, then watch as she leans over to the door. That type of car doesn't lock the way she made her husband believe it did. Mags didn't do it, because he was relieved after the she locked it, then when him and Pyro where throwing cars, he avoided the car type they where in, even though it was closer. Just for your information, in X2, if you didn't see it. . . on the list, it lists the lovely Maximoff twins, Magneto's children.

_3._ In the episode, of X-men:Evolution,'The Toad, The Witch, and The Wardrobe,' when Wanda comes home, Pietro dives in the closet and Toad eventually tells Wanda where he is.

_4._ Check out my story 'Switch.' . . . Remember though I havn't been there to re-write it so be warned its not the best I've written.

_5._ Look at my story 'BOM Dinner.' The Brotherhood opened it up as a personal place in Bayville, that ended up being a success.

_6._ Check out my story (coming soon), it's called 'The Keys,' its a continuance from my Todd/Family Stories.

-Ginosha is the island...

-As for the Wanda/Pyro crush, for those you aren't long time X-men historical fans, in the comics, mainly Ultimate. Pyro and Wanda we're a couples. . . I thought it would be interesting to try an alternet switch.


End file.
